


I don't know what to describe this lmfao, thing

by Kixthething



Category: thing - Fandom
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Other, Series, Shit, Story, Thing - Freeform, bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixthething/pseuds/Kixthething
Summary: some shit of some thing I'm making. basically things.Three people that live in a bar because they are drug addicts. they do too much drugs that they get high and see things differently. very.I don't know what to rate this as but yeah





	I don't know what to describe this lmfao, thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit so its not the whole thing so expect many errors and stuff. I do not know how to start a story so yeah it's bad. I MIGHT DELETE THIS SOON

It was very late, at like midnight..? Who knows. Anyways, they were just all bored pretty much. They just all drank because they have nothing better else to do. Then they got high and things happened. Nothing was real so they thought it was due to them being addicted to drugs. They all saw Weird, messed up things until someone came in front of them. She looked very.. odd. it was hard to tell who she is, like that's a lot of hair (or tentacles).. and hands. "Who the fuck are you and why are you here? Get the fuck out or I'm killing your bitch asses" Hure said angrily, opening her other eyes. "Ah calm down dammit we were all just here" Kyle said. Val said "I don't know how to describe us but he's right we all just here, who are you though,,?" Hure "Well shit I didn't fucking know but I'm Hure aka the best out of all these things". Ryd said "honestly she sounds like a fucking bitch like what kind of name is that?". Hure got annoyed and bored and just left. Val said "where did she go? she was just here a second ago" Kyle asked "My question is what are these?" Val replied "I'm not sure but they do look weird pretty much,, agh". "Dammit guys holy shit can I say something- Oh nevermind I forgot" Ryd said. Kyle just smoked like he always did and nearby burnt his mouth. "Ah you okay?" Val asked. Ryd said "well shit sad but at the same time he's a bitch so I hope he dies sometimes agh". Kyle was okay but just got nervous. Val poked something and it hit it's eye "Shit don't tell me" and nothing happened but it felt odd. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT ASYUDAFGHWW SORRY


End file.
